An apparatus for the presenting of the weft thread for a rapier weaving machine is disclosed. The apparatus includes a linear motor (1) with a stator (4). The stator has two permanent magnets (7) and a holder (6) for the permanent magnets. An armature (5, 31) interacts with the stator and contains a winding (22). The armature is journaled at the holder (6), and has a thread serving finger (2) for the weft thread. This thread serving finger is connected to the armature of the linear motor and moves to present the weft thread to a rapier. The apparatus for the presenting of the weft thread for the rapier weaving machine is designed as a modular assembly. Provision is made to hold a number of such linear motors in side by side relationship so that any individual linear motor may be selectively removed.